Back at the Barnyard Freddie Eats Peck
by benderjam
Summary: This is a one-shot fanfiction of my idea of an episode where, you guessed it, Freddie eats Peck. This also has many great aspects used in other episodes.


Back at the Barnyard Freddie Eats Peck

It was another sunny day in the barnyard as Otis, Abby, Pig, Duke, and Pipe were walking near the side of the barn.

Pig suddenly looked up at Otis and said, "Hey Otis, I've got some extra skunk cabbage in my stall and I can't eat it all. Would you like to eat some with me?"

Otis showed a disturbed expression and he stared into space and cupped his mouth as he yelled, "Freddie, Peck, where are you? I need you to eat skunk cabbage with Pig so I don't have to."

They kept walking until they came to Freddie and Peck sitting against a tree trunk. Freddie was holding a newspaper in his hands and he and Peck were looking at it.

Freddie looked at Peck while pointing at something on the page and asked, "What's this weird looking thing?"

Peck pointed his feather at it while he said, "That's an 'A'."

Otis, Abby, Pig, and Pip came up to them and Otis said, "What are you guys doing?"

Freddie and Peck looked up at them and Peck said, "Oh hi Otis, I'm teaching Freddie how to read."

Abby put her hoof out as she said, "How's he doing."

Peck happily smiled as he said, "Great! He can finally pronounce the 'G' sound!"

Otis smiled as he said, "Wow that's great!"

Peck smiled as he put his wings out to his sides and said, "Yeah, now maybe we can get him to pronounce all the other letters of the alphabet."

Otis put his hoof out as he said, "Listen I need you guys to eat skunk cabbage with Pig, because I don't want to."

Freddie stood up and happily smiled as he said, "Great!"

Freddie put his paws over his stomach as it growled and he said, "I'm so hungry I'll eat anything! But I need to eat something else that will satisfy me before I eat the skunk cabbage."

Freddie then looked around with a curious expression as he said, "Now what should I eat?"

Pig had his eyes wide open as he pointed out the obvious and said, "Uh we could just go to my stall now and start eating the…"

Suddenly Freddie interrupted him as he smiled and pointed at Peck and said, "I know! I'll eat Peck."

Peck showed a nervous expression as he put his wings up in front of him and said, "What?! I don't know if I like…"

He was interrupted when Freddie smiled as he grabbed Peck under his armpits and smiled as he said, "Just keep your chin up and your legs straight."

Freddie then quickly held Peck over his head and put him in his mouth and down his throat as Peck made sounds of fear and nervousness. When Peck was completely inside Freddie, Freddie's chest slightly puffed out and his stomach extended to the point where he was slightly chubby and looked like he ate a lot.

Freddie smiled with his eyes closed as he put his paws on his belly and said, "Mmmm, he'll definitely do the trick."

Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, and Duke had their eyes half closed in annoyed expressions while Otis covered his eyes as he said, "Not again!"

Freddie showed an honest expression as he said, "Come on guys, you know it's hard for me to resist!"

Suddenly Freddie's mouth opened wide and his eyes looked down as Peck's head was at the back of Freddie's throat and they could see his face (like in "The Big Barnyard Broadcast") with a nervous expression as he said, "He's right, this is the third time this month he's done it."

Freddie quickly closed his mouth and Peck's head went back down his throat; Abby looked at Freddie with a slightly angry expression as she said, "Alright Freddie spit him out now."

Freddie started to move his eyes back and forth nervously as he said, "Uh, I don't know guys; I don't feel so well and…"

Abby quickly reached down Freddie's throat and began to angrily pull on Peck's head. Peck's head stuck out of Freddie's mouth as Freddie leaned over and made sounds of pain.

Abby kept pulling while Peck said, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Suddenly Abby let go and Freddie fell back and Peck's head went back down his throat.

Freddie stood up and moaned a bit in pain and he looked down as the bulge in his stomach went out and back (or shook) some while Peck said, "Uh guys, I think I'm stuck."

Otis showed a surprised expression as he said, "What? No you're not, I'll get you out."

Otis then kicked Freddie in the stomach and Freddie yelled, "Owww!"

Freddie's stomach shook again as Peck yelled, "I can't feel my legs!"

Otis showed a surprised and concerned expression as he moved his hooves to refer to them as he said, "How are we gonna get you out of Freddie's stomach?"

Freddie looked down as his stomach shook again while Peck said, "I think I'm gonna have to stay in here until you guys can think of something."

Freddie smiled as he pointed his finger up and said, "I'm okay with that."

Abby showed a skeptical expression as she moved her left hoof to refer to them while she said, "Peck you can't just spend your time in Freddie's stomach!"

Freddie's stomach shook some more as Peck said, "Sure I can, it's got leg room. And it's a lot better since I can see Freddie's been going on a diet."

Freddie smiled as he patted his extended belly and said, "Aww thanks Peck."

Otis showed the same expression Abby showed as he said, "Peck, if you stay in there too long you'll get digested."

Freddie's mouth opened wide and Freddie's eyes looked down while Peck's head appeared in it.

Peck then said, "No I won't Otis. I'll just constantly coat myself with mucous."

Suddenly Freddie moved his arms to pull up a chart which had a diagram of a stomach and he pointed at it with a stick.

While Freddie did this Peck began talking as if he was controlling Freddie's arms as he said, "As the chart indicates, the normal stomach coats the inside of itself with…"

Otis then interrupted as he smiled to try and be polite as he said, "Uh yeah, I really don't care that much."

Peck still had his head in Freddie's mouth as he said, "So I can stay in here until you guys find out how to get me out of here."

Freddie swallowed Peck's head and smiled as he closed his eyes and happily exclaimed, "Yay! I can finally eat Peck with no consequences!"

Abby glared at him angrily and Freddie showed a nervous expression as he said, "Sorry."

Freddie looked down as his stomach shook again and Peck said, "It's alright guys, I can handle staying in here until you figure out how to get me out."

Otis showed a blank expression as he pointed at the farmer's house and said, "Okay, we'll go look online and see if we can find anything."

Freddie began to walk away as he smiled and waved and said, "Okay, see ya guys. Take your time with that."

He continued to walk as he looked down and rubbed his slightly bloated belly with his left hand and happily said, "Come on Peck, we've still got tons of stuff to do today."

As he left Pig cupped his mouth with his hooves and yelled, "Hey what about the skunk cabbage?!"

When they were gone Pig put his hooves up as he smiled blissfully and said, "Oh well, more for me."

When Pig was gone everyone turned to Pip as he said, "You know I can't believe I never saw this coming."

Otis put his hooves up as he said, "Oh well, at least it'll keep Freddie's mind off his craving to eat Peck for a while."

They all then began to walk away to figure out how to get Peck out of Freddie's stomach.

Suddenly the screen changed to a picture of Pig dressed like a doctor while holding a long sandwich and a sign said "Dr. Pig".

Pig was now dressed as a doctor standing in a room that looked like a doctor's office as he faced the camera and said, "Hello I'm Dr. Pig with a lesson about the digestive tract."

He then pointed a pointer at a diagram of the digestive system that also had picture of unicorns in the stomach near food dressed for vacation driving cars near the butt.

While Pig did all of this he smiled at the camera as he said, "When you eat food you chew it up with your teeth and the remains move down and into the stomach. Once in the stomach tiny food unicorns leave the food as it gets digested and they give you the energy that you need. Then the digested food moves down the intestines and leaves through the rear end where tiny happy people leave the waist and go on vacation."

Pig then put his hooves up as he held the pointer and said, "And there you have it, that is how the digestive system works."

Pig then pulled a blanket off of a plate of skunk cabbage and moved his hooves to refer to it as he said, "As I will now demonstrate with these rotten skunk cabbages."

Pig then began to eat them quickly and after he quickly ate five of them his stomach began to rumble and he held it with a sick expression as he said, "Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

The screen then showed the same picture from before and played the same music.

Freddie was walking near the barn when he suddenly looked down at his extended stomach containing Peck and he smiled as he said, "How you doing in their Peck?"

Freddie's stomach shook as Peck spoke and said, "Pretty good Freddie, it's actually kind of okay in here. It is nice and warm and surprisingly comfy."

Freddie smiled as he patted his belly where Peck was with his left hand and he said, "Glad you think so Peck, I hope I won't annoy you while your inside me."

Freddie's belly shook as Peck said, "Don't worry about that Freddie. But it is a little boring. What am I going to do while I'm in here?"

Freddie smiled enthusiastically as he pointed his finger up and said, "Don't worry Peck! I promise that you'll be able to live your life while your scrumptious body is inside my stomach!"

Freddie then began running with a smile while his belly shook as Peck spoke with a slightly uncomfortable tone as he said, "Woah! Slow down Freddie; don't shake around so much."

(Imagine wood shaped like Otis, Abby, Pig, and Freddy running across the screen to change the scene and then a montage with the following things and friendly music in the background.)

Freddie was standing with the others as they watched a movie on the farmer's TV through the window while the farmer was sleeping. Freddie smiled as he had a bag of popcorn and tossed it in his mouth once and chewed and swallowed. He threw some more popcorn into his mouth a second time, but this time Peck's head was in his mouth and he chewed the popcorn in his beak. When Peck was finished Freddie closed his mouth and then ate some more popcorn, then when he tossed some more into his mouth Peck ate it, and so on and so forth.

Later Freddie was sitting on a bail of hay in front of the table in his and Peck's stable. Freddie had a deck of cards on the table and he held some cards in his hands and he moved lips, meaning he was saying something. Then his belly shook some as Peck spoke and then Freddie took another card from the deck in his hands with the other cards. Freddie's stomach shook again as Peck spoke and Freddie spoke and then took another card from the deck and put it in his mouth and swallowed it. (They were playing Go Fish.)

Later Freddie was smiling as he threw a ball against a wall of the barn; the ball bounced off the wall and bounced toward him. The ball was low as Peck kicked Freddie's belly out for a second and sent the ball back against the wall. It bounced toward Freddie and Freddie caught it ad through it back at the wall and after it bounced off the wall again Peck kicked Freddie's belly out to hit it again, and so on.

Later Freddie was sitting under a tree with his mouth wide open with Peck's head in it. Freddie was holding a newspaper in his hands and Peck moved his eyes and beak as he read it out loud. Freddie just moved his eyes as he couldn't read; then Freddie turned the page and Peck continued to read it out loud.

Later that night, at the party in the saloon Freddie was standing on the stage in front of the microphone as he and Peck told jokes. Freddie smiled as he spoke into the microphone and told the joke; when he was finished he took the microphone off its stand and held it in front of his stomach as it shook and Peck told the punch-line. All of the animals in the barn laughed happily and some beat their hooves on the tables in laughter.

Freddie smiled as he looked at everyone, then he looked down at his stomach happily and rubbed the small bulge that was Peck.

Later that night Freddie and Peck were getting ready to go to bed; Freddie walked into their stable with a happy smile.

Freddie put his left hand out as he looked down at the bulge in his belly that was Peck and he happily said, "Wow Peck, today was a great day!"

Freddie's belly shook while Peck spoke with a happy tone and said, "It sure was Freddie! And to think I wouldn't actually mind you eating me."

Freddie smiled as he looked at his stomach and stood in front of a bunch of bails of hay and patted the bulge in his belly as he said, "Yeah! You know Peck, of all the things I've eaten, you're the best!"

Freddie's belly shook as Peck spoke with a happy and flattered expression as he said, "Aww, thanks Freddie!

Freddie climbed onto a bail of hay and stood up and looked down at his stomach as he said, "And we can do it all again tomorrow!"

Freddie's belly shook as Peck said, "Yeah! Well, that is if Otis, Abby, and the others haven't a way to get me…"

Freddie quickly interrupted as he spoke with a thrilled tone and expression as he said, "And the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that to the power of infinity."

Freddie's belly shook as Peck spoke with a nervous tome as he said, "Yes uhh… that sounds great Freddie. I sure do love it in here."

Freddie yawned and then smiled as he laid down on the bail of hey and rested his head on another one ad rubbed the bulge in his belly with both his hands and said, "Well, goodnight Peck."

Peck spoke with a still nervous tone as he said, "Goodnight Freddie."

Freddie smiled as he clapped and turned off the lights and rested his hands on his chest above the bulge in his belly that was Peck.

The screen suddenly turned black except for some white words that said, "The Next Day" and the narrator said, "The very next day, this happened!"

It was early in the morning and Freddie was smiling as he slept in the same position he was in the night before.

He was sleeping like a baby until his mouth shot open as Peck's head appeared in it as he showed a scared expression as he screamed, "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

He woke up Freddie who showed a surprised and confused expression.

Freddie closed his mouth and swallowed Peck's head as he asked, "What's wrong Peck?"

Freddie's slightly extended belly shook as Peck said, "Oh… sorry Freddie. I just had a horrible nightmare."

Freddie had his eyes half closed as he said, "Oh, don't worry Peck, your safe in my stomach."

His belly shook as Peck spoke with a nonchalant tone as he said, "Right… that's a relief."

Freddie then yawned as he said, "Well, I still need some sleep so could you be quiet?"

Freddie's stomach shook as Peck said, "Sure thing Freddie."

Freddie closed his eyes and went back to sleep in the same position he was in earlier.

Otis, Abby, Pig, Pip, and Duke walked into the stable and Otis looked at Freddie and said, "Hey Peck how ya doing?"

Freddie remained sleeping with his hands on his chest above his slightly extended stomach, which shook as Peck said, "Otis! Please tell me you guys found out how to get me out of here!"

They showed confused expressions and Otis held his left hoof out as he said, "I thought you were okay with being in Freddie's stomach."

Freddie's belly shook again as Peck said, "I'm okay with spending a few days in here! I can't take spending the rest of my life as Freddie's living dinner! Now how are you going to get me out of here?!"

Abby held a printed piece of paper with words on it in her right hoof as she said, "We found an internet article about it. 'What to do when your ferret swallows a live rooster'. It says if you can't pull him out or use heimlich you have to make sure the rooster gets plenty of food and water so he doesn't die of starvation."

Freddie's belly shook as Peck spoke with a tone of disbelief as he said, "You mean I have to spend the rest of my life living inside of Freddie's belly?!"

Otis showed a nonchalant expression as he put his right hoof out and said, "Yeah pretty much."

Suddenly the screen turned black except for some white words that said, "Belly Home" and a picture of sunglasses appeared below them and the narrator said, "I like this episode! I have an idea for one where the animals become spies!"

Otis and the others looked up and Otis spoke with an annoyed expression as he said, "Awww, you're not gonna do that again are you?!"

They all slightly jumped in surprise as the narrator angrily said, "Oh I'm sorry mister character who the viewers can see! Let's see you come up with great ideas for new episodes!"

Everyone turned back to Freddie sleeping and Otis said, "Look we're sorry Peck but there's no way you can get out."

Pig suddenly pointed up with a smile as he said, "Wait I've got an idea! I'll go find a magical fairy and bring her here so she can poof Peck out of Freddie's stomach."

He turned around and began to leave but Duke showed a declarative expression as he put his paws up at his sides and said, "Pig that will never work!"

Pig turned and showed an expression of thought which quickly changed to an enthusiastic expression while he said, "Hmm, you're right, that would take forever. So I'll go capture a leprechaun so I can get his pot of gold and use it to hire a doctor to get Peck out."

When Pig left everyone turned to Freddie as Freddie woke up and got on his feet and happily waved at the others and said, "Oh morning guys."

He hopped off his bail of hay and looked down at the bulge in his stomach that was Peck and he happily said, "Come on Peck, let's go see how much water I can drink all at once."

Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise as his mouth opened and Peck's head appeared in it with a scared and crazy expression as Peck exclaimed, "That's it! I can't take it anymore! Someone get me out of here!"

Freddie swallowed Peck's head and showed he was surprised as he said, "What's wrong Peck?!"

Freddie's mouth immediately opened and Peck's head was in it again as his eyes looked up at Freddie and he insanely said, "I'm sorry Freddie but I can't spend the rest of my life living inside you! Someone get a toilet plunger and get me out of here!"

Freddie swallowed Peck's head again and said, "But Peck I feel close to you when you're inside me!"

Freddie's belly shook a lot as Peck shook around and said, "Freddie you just want me to stay because you love the way I taste! I can't live the rest of my life as your food!"

Freddie's belly continued to shake and Freddie began to show a sick expression as he said, "Hey Peck stop doing that I don't feel well."

His belly shook more as Peck exclaimed, "Sorry Freddie, but I have to get out of here!"

Freddie then leaned over with a sick expression and his cheeks swelled up and Otis and the others showed disgusted expressions as they yelled, "Ewwwwww!"

They saw that Freddie had vomited Peck up and Peck was lying on the floor covered in saliva and mucous from Freddie's stomach.

Peck stood up and happily said, "I'm out, I'm finally out!"

Freddie stood up and now the small bulge in his stomach was gone. He showed a slightly sad expression as he slumped and sighed; Peck turned around and walked to him and said, "Look Freddie, I'm sorry about what I said. But you're still my best friend, and I did sort of have fun yesterday."

Freddie smiled as he said, "Really?! Aww thanks! I'm sorry I ate you."

Peck smiled as he said, "It's okay, it wasn't that bad."

Freddie smiled as he said, "So… would you like to do it again sometime."

Peck showed a slightly nervous expression as he said, "Uh… maybe next week or something like that."

Freddie smiled as he hugged Peck and then they both smiled as they walked out of the barn and into the field to enjoy the day.

Otis, Abby, Duke, and Pip smiled as they watched and Otis said, "They have a weird friendship."

Abby continued to smile as she said, "Yeah, but it's still sweet."

Pip was standing next to Otis's left foot as he stared and suddenly looked to see Snotty Boy's pet snake slither in front of him.

Pip smiled as he pointed at the snake and said, "Hey I know you, you're Snotty Boy's pet."

The snake smiled and so did Pip as he said, "Yeah, I came buy to just say hi to you guys. Especially my friend the wise, kind, and brave…"

He stopped when he suddenly and quickly bit his mouth around Pip and swallowed him head first. There was a lump in his neck slightly shaped like Pip's head as he moved down the throat and into the stomach, which was just a few inches away from the ground.

Pip spoke from inside the snake's stomach, only nothing moved when he spoke, and he said, "Hey!"

The snake looked down at the lump that was Pip and showed a nervous expression as he said, "Sorry, I lost control for a moment. I'll spit you out now."

He coughed as he tried to spit Pip out but Pip did not even move and the snake nervously said, "Uh oh!"

Pip spoke from inside the snake's stomach with an annoyed expression as he said, "You can't get me out can you."

The snake, Otis, Duke, and Abby looked up in different directions as they heard the narrator say, "Don't worry the snake will soon spit him out and have a huge part in my great spy episode!"

The snake looked down at the lump in his belly that was Pip as Pip said, "I still think we need a new announcer."

The snake looked up with a fearful expression as the narrator yelled, "No you don't! The End!"

The screen quickly and suddenly went black except for white words that said, "The End".

**Author's note: I so wish they actually made an episode like this! I don't want to sound conceited but I have to say this is awesome! I'm hoping this will inspire you people with fanfiction accounts to write stories like this. Or episodes that have something like this as a side story.**


End file.
